super_lifeless_object_battlefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4D
Episode 4D is the fourth and final part of the fourth episode of Super Lifeless Object Battle. This episode would mark the final part of Episode 4, and the episode would end with elimination unlike all the other episodes. Plot The Challenge Laptop explains to the contestants that it's the 3rd/4th phase of the challenge which is to race into Mount Firey and activate a cheat code to unlock a trophy. Before the challenge starts, he then says, "OMG, LET'S START THE SHOW, GO!" instead of "start." The contestants are then suddenly teleported in Mount Firey, and Torch wonders where they are. Laptop then welcomes them in Mount Firey, which is apparently the only volcano in the Object World. Before the contestants choose their cars, Atom gets an automatic win due to "technical difficulties." Atom then cheers, "Yay!" Laptop then fully explains the challenge, which is to choose one of the 1/7 vehicles that can support up to 2 people and race across the core of the volcano. When they found a stone platform, they have to activate a cheat code to reveal a trophy that would help the team win. After explaining, Laptop then starts the challenge. Glidey, Egg, Sushi, and Donger Shlonger then walk towards the vehicles. Donger Shlonger and Po then find the Star Destroyer from Star Wars. Egg then finds a hoverboard, while the other contestants choose normal cars. Grape & Sushi and Glidey & Hypey then race each other to find the trophy, while the others chase them too. Egg is then shown riding his hoverboard, and pulls out a military assault rifle to shoot the Star Destroyer behind him. The Star Destroyer then shoots at Egg, and Egg's hoverboard explodes, causing Egg to die. Glidey then stops the car and throws a bomb. The cars behind them then all explode. The Star Destroyer then runs out of fuel, and crashes down to the ground. Grape, Sushi, Glidey, and Hypey then race each other again, and encounter the platform. They all then get out of the car, and are ready to earn the trophy. However, Glidey doesn't know how to trigger a cheat code, which makes Grape and Sushi have a chance to get the trophy. Grape and Sushi then do the cheat code by moving their body parts to form letters or stretch out to form directions. Grape and Sushi then make the trophy appear, making them win the challenge. Laptop is then ready to calculate the points from the last 2 episodes. Points Calculation Laptop and the contestants then teleport back to land, and Laptop is ready to calculate the points. Because Grape and Sushi recently won the challenge, they earned 10 points. A big screen called the score counter then displays a graph that calculates the points. The screen also shows that both Team Navigator and Team Flight Kites earned 10 points as they both participated in Phase 1. In Phase 2, because Sushi and Donger Shlonger were the only ones who participated and won, their team earned 10 points while Team Flight Kites earned none. In Phase 3, because Egg participated but died, Team Flight Kites earned 5 points, while Team Navigator earned 10 points. And because Grape and Sushi won while Glidey and Hypey was close to winning, they earned 20 points. Team Navigator also earned an additional 10 points. this adds 52 points for Team Navigator while Team Flight Kites has 35. Although it seems all fine for Team Navigator, until Laptop divides the scores by 5. The score then results in 7 for Team Flight Kites and 10.4 for Team Navigator. Team Navigator is then up for elimination. Soundtrack Goofs * Although 52 divided by 5 is 10.4, which is the score for Team Navigator, and 35 divided by 5 is 7, which Is Team Flight Kites score, Team Navigator is somehow up for elimination, despite their greater number of points. Trivia * This episode is the second longest part of Episode 4, as it has the duration of 7:09 minutes. ** The longest part is Episode 4A, which is 7:59 minutes. * According to the video, Super Lifeless Object Battle Secrets & Facts, the song that was played in the race wasn't supposed to be a Sparta remix, but instead Shots Go Off (Whiiite Remix). * In Episode 8, It's Over!, Mount Fiery has eyes. The design is a reference to one of Jevron Freeman's original characters, Mount Vesuvius, who looks extremely similar. Category:Episodes